A Drabble Agglomerate
by XigHeart
Summary: So! This is where I will be dumping/reposting drabbles I have written on tumblr. Most have been AkuRoku AU prompts posted by tumblr user Spoony-Monster. Other featured ships are SoRiku and XigDem! I am utterly overjoyed to take requests. I want them please. Rated T for now but I'll see if I can squeeze some lemons in here. Enjoy!
1. Dry Rot (AkuRoku)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: KINGDOM HEARTS AND ALL ASSOCIATED NAMES DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS. I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO MAKE THESE BOYS MINE. **

Prompt:

AU where Axel and Roxas have sex and Axel's enthusiasm cracks Roxas's bedframe.

Roxas then has to try and explain to his parents why his bed is broken.

—

Roxas had plans. He really did. His parents were out of town and would not be back until late morning. Roxas was convinced that tonight was going to be _the night_. Axel would come over when he got out of class and Roxas' house would be empty, save for the blond.

It only took a few minutes for Roxas to convince Axel to shed all of his clothing and to take the two of them to bed. It was awkward. It was fast. It was quick. But Roxas was so enamored with the movements of his boyfriend that the crack that resounded through his room during their activities didn't even register.

When the two of them finally reached their limit, they collapsed into each other. Roxas fell asleep to Axel whispering stupid love confessions into his ear.

Roxas woke up the next morning to the sound of the garage door opening, an empty bed, and a note where Axel should have been.

'_Hey babe, I didn't want to wake you up. I'm really sorry I have to leave you before you got up though. I have work and your parents will be home soon enough. I can't get caught naked in your bed. I love you, -Axel _  
_PS. We kinda broke your bed._'

The blond instantly looked around and saw that part of his bedframe, a part that did not touch the floor the day before, somehow ended wedged between the headboard and the floor. He was baffled as to how it happened.

Moments later, he heard an engine switching off. Roxas groaned as he gingerly got up, hoping he wouldn't limp too bad, and showered and dressed. Once dressed, he slowly made his way downstairs to confront his parents about his broken bed.

He hoped they'd buy his excuse of dry rot.

**A/N:** Eh? Eh? Eh? ;D


	2. Braids (SoRiku)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: KINGDOM HEARTS AND ALL ASSOCIATED NAMES DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS. I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO MAKE THESE BOYS MINE.**

**Notes: WRITTEN SOMETIME AROUND MAY 12 2013** so in mourning of the AP tests that many high schoolers across the USA and some other countries are now in the middle of, and a prompt by dakt37, I bring you fluffy soriku things. uwu And excuse my errors, I haven't looked this over yet. Also when I say thirty degrees, I mean thirty degrees celsius.

There were a few things that Riku would admit to liking. Sora and Kairi were two of those things on the list of about five that he would admit to liking. But his boyfriend and his best friend knew the one thing that would put the silver haired boy to sleep. Playing with his hair.

As the AP tests were coming up for all the high schoolers across the nation, Riku was starting to stress out. Being the overachiever that he was, he had a full load and the stress was starting to make him loose sleep and become crabby. So, Sora decided to take pity on his boyfriend and help him get to sleep.

The brunet said goodbye to Kairi as they walked home and headed to Riku's house. The older boy was hunched over his textbooks and the tension was visible on his bare back.

"So when did you start studying topless?" Sora said as he dropped his backpack onto the floor.

Riku simple growled at first as one of his back muscles twitched in annoyance. Sora raised an eyebrow at him and Riku returned the expression with one of irritation.

"I started studying topless when it's started getting to be THIRTY FUCKING DEGREES in my house," Riku replied, still growling. He was getting annoyed with the heat, the small text, his notes, and the entire concept of standardized testing. He nearly jumped out of his chair when he felt Sora's hands on his back. "What are you doing now?"

Sora simply smiled and began rubbing his boyfriend's shoulders. "Trying to get you to relax. You look like you haven't slept since Monday and you're really tense…" he said concerned. Really, Riku looked like he was about to pass out.

The silver haired boy searched for some kind of retort, but all words escaped him as the smaller boy's fingers creeped up to his scalp. He gave up resistance and slumped over, allowing Sora's nimble fingers to calm him down. He crossed his arms and laid down his head on them, making incoherent noises at the wonderful feeling of hands carding through his hair.

Sora started to braid Riku's hair with a teasing smile. If the older boy somehow fell asleep, it would be a perfect time for him to take a picture for future reference. As more and more braids formed in the silver hair, the tension left Riku's back and he slowly fell asleep.

The brunet smiled as his boyfriend dozed off. It really did look like Riku was utterly exhausted. Sora took out his phone and snapped a picture right as a bit of drool was leaking out of his boyfriend's mouth. Kairi would want to see it later. He draped a light blanket over the boy's shoulders and dropped a light kiss on his silver hair. "Sleep tight, Riku," he said before he slipped out of the room.

The braids were still in Riku's hair.

**A/N:** Gag me they're cute


	3. Caught (AkuRoku)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: KINGDOM HEARTS AND ALL ASSOCIATED NAMES DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS. I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO MAKE THESE BOYS MINE.**

Spoony-monster: AU where Axel and Roxas kiss for the first time.

Two hours later the fire department is still trying to untangle Axel's lip ring from Roxas's braces.

—-

Axel was in ninth grade. Roxas was in eighth. Axel walked Roxas home from school everyday. Some how, some way, the two boys were able to keep their friendship running strong despite the teasing they both endured.

One day, Axel showed up to the front of Roxas' school with a lip ring. "Oh my god, Axel! Who did you have to pay to get that done? You're fifteen!" Roxas said as soon as he saw his best friend, mentally cursing as his braces cut into his lips. Axel just smirked and motioned for him to follow.

Roxas never did find out who did it for him.

A month later, Roxas was patiently waiting for his best friend on the sidewalk outside his school. It wasn't like Axel to be late and he hadn't text the blond yet either. He would be coming.

Twenty minutes later, Axel showed up totally flustered and Roxas was nursing a bleeding lip. Chewing on it out of nervousness and his braces? Roxas was hating being in middle school. He couldn't wait for them to come off next year.

"Sorry for being late! Some bastards held me up as I was leaving!" Axel apologized. Roxas just gave him a smile and waved him off. He wasn't about to talk anymore than he had to at the moment.

Then the two walked back to Roxas' home and Axel's nervous energy never left him.

Reaching his front porch, Roxas turned around to thank his friend before he was stopped by Axel swooping down between the six inches separating them and kissing him. Roxas was momentarily immobile. Once he regained his senses, he tried to pull away only to be stopped by Axel shouting "OW. STOP."

Axel's lip ring was caught in Roxas' godforsaken braces.

"We have to call someone huh?" Axel said. He looked like he was about to cry. It was the worst thing that he could be caught doing at this stage in his life. Kissing another boy.

Roxas was about to nod but realized it would cause his friend undue pain. He whipped out his phone and wrote a text 'THAT WOULD BE GREAT SMART ASS. YOUR LIP IS ATTATCHED TO MY TEETH.' before holding it up for Axel to see.

The older boy shrugged with a apologetic smile before snatching the phone out of the blond's hand. "Hello? yeah um… My lip ring is kinda.. stuck in my friend's braces…"

Two hours later, the fire department was still trying to get it out.

**A/N:** Axel is so dumb. ;w;


	4. Adapting (SoRiku)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: KINGDOM HEARTS AND ALL ASSOCIATED NAMES DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS. I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO MAKE THESE BOYS MINE.**

**Note**: Tumblr user istoleyourpanties requested blind!Riku SO YEAH I'M ABOUT TO RIP MY HEART OUT THANK.

It happened faster than Sora could keep up with. Riku stepped right in front of him while the fire flared up infront of them. Sora screamed at Riku to get out to stop that it was okay. But the older man pushed his best friend out of the way, toward the exit of the burning building, as a beam fell between them, bursting into flames. Sora had turned away. When the flame died down, he couldn't see Riku anymore. He screamed.

Axel rushed passed the brunet in his firefighter's uniform, with Demyx trailing right after him. The blond man pulled Sora to his feet and dragged him out of the building, handing him over to the paramedics. Sora was in shock, unable to say anything. Riku could be dead. Riku might not come out of the fire. Riku. Riku. Riku. "RIKU!" he screeched into the night. The paramedic had to hold him down in place. They never should have come to work so late.

As Sora started to believe that both Riku and Axel had disappeared in the fire, a shape stumbled out of the building. Axel made it out and was carrying Riku in his arms. The redhead ran for the paramedics as soon as he found his footing. Sora ripped himself away from the poor EMT that was watching over him and sprinted to Riku's side. The silver haired man's face was bright red. First degree burns at least. He was unconscious. Sora barely heard Axel tell the paramedics to let him ride with Riku to the hospital as they piled into the back of an ambulance.

At the hospital, they had to have three of the burlier nurses pry Sora away from Riku as the man was rushed into the ICU for smoke inhalation and second degree burns. Unable to keep Sora calm, the hospital staff finally decided to sedate him.

When Sora woke up in a hospital bed, he made note that he wasn't attached to anything. He was fine. Once he took this in, he sprung out of the bed and skid into the hallway, intent on finding Riku. He came across a nurse who directed him right back to his bed, needing the doctor to give him the okay to leave. Once that was done and Sora was officially discharged, he asked again. "Where's Riku?"

The doctor smiled. It was fake. "He's just in recovery right now. I can show you his room. He's fine…"

"But?"

The doctor sighed. "You'll see…"

As soon as the old man said Riku's room number, Sora ran to find it, not caring about anything else the man had to say. He ripped open the door to his best friend's hospital room, flinging himself to the bed.

Riku's face was looking better but…

But there was gauze wrapped around his head… Riku's eyes were wrapped in gauze. Riku was hurt. "Riku…" he whispered.

Riku woke up when Sora whispered his name. He recognized that voice. It could call him from the deepest of comas. "Sora?"

Hearing Riku's confused voice sent the young man to tears. "Riku…" he sobbed into his arms. He grabbed hold of his best friend's hand and pressed it to his cheek. Riku was alive. "Riku what's wrong with your eyes… Why are they wrapped up?"

Riku could've started crying himself when he felt the wetness against the back of his hand. But… But his eyes were damaged. HIs tear ducts were burnt and would repair themselves within a couple of days. However, his retinas were damaged beyond repair. The gauze was just to make sure nothing got infected while they healed. He'd never be able to see again.

"My eye's got burnt. They'll heal soon enough though," Riku said gently, hoping to calm Sora down.

Sora dried his tears, determined to stay strong as realization hit him. _Riku was blind. Riku could not see_. "You're blind aren't you?"

Riku just nodded.

"I'm so sorry… If I hadn't forgotten that stupid case file in the office, we never would've been there. This is all my fault. This should've been me…" Sora said, consumed with guilt. He would take care of Riku from now on. He'd make sure nothing bad would ever happen to him again. Riku had helped him be the best he could be since the start. Teaching him how to jump off the swings in elementary school. Helping him with algebra in middle school. Forcing him to study for the stupid SATs in high school. Tutoring him in chemistry in college. And finally, keeping him on task while they were at work. Now, it was time for Sora to give back tenfold.

Riku sat up once he heard Sora blame himself. He reached out, and touched his friend's face. Finding it, he ripped the gauze off his head and held Sora's face with both hands. He stared at his friend with sightless eyes. "Look at me. Look at me right now, I swear to god I will know if you don't."

Sora looked into RIku's eyes. The aqua color of them still bright as ever, his blindness not clouding them. He nearly started crying.

"This is not your fault. I don't regret this for one second. You aren't hurt and that is all that matters to me. I can adapt. I can move on. I'm still alive and it's not the end of the world," Riku said as soon as he felt Sora's eyes on him.

Sora's entire body sagged into the hospital bed where he was seated as he relaxed into Riku's touch. "But why? Why would you go so far to make sure I'm safe?"

Riku just chuckled, the noise erupting from deep in his chest, and leaned back. "Isn't it obvious? I love you, stupid."

Sora teared up again. It all made sense. Riku always went the extra mile for him. Sora had fallen in love with his best friend years ago. Sometime between the beginning and end of the first class of English 303 when Riku was IMing him commentary on the professors choice of shoes. The man had chosen brow leather shoes with his black slacks. The entire ensamble looking very expensive but poorly put together. But he had never said anything.

He choked back a sob. "I love you too…"

—-

Three months later, they had moved in together. Sora helped Riku get re-situated in his own apartment and at work. They learned braille together. Riku, who had just been promoted before the accident, hired Sora as his personal assistant to help him with work.

Riku had adapted. Sora could finally feel like he was making Riku's life better. They were together and in love. And that was all they could hope for.

**A/N: I hate myself. I never know how to end these things. But yeah I almost broke down crying in the middle of starbucks while writing this. So excuse me. All I know is Sora and Riku work in a law office. I don't know how the fire started, but it was there. Yes Axel and Demyx are firefighters. I hope you enjoyed this. **


	5. Serenade (AkuRoku)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: KINGDOM HEARTS AND ALL ASSOCIATED NAMES DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS. I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO MAKE THESE BOYS MINE.**

Spoony-monster: AU where Axel decides to serenade Roxas outside his bedroom window but he was serenading outside the wrong window and it turns out he was singing embarrassing mushy love songs to Roxas's dad and Roxas laughs about this for the next year.

Axel fiddled with his guitar, softly strumming it while tuning it by ear. He had enlisted Demyx into helping him write down the tabs for this song. And finally he got it.

So, at midnight on valentine's day, Axel stood outside Roxas's house and began crooning in a voice that was probably made for punk rock, a sappy love song.

_Oh his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they aren't shining_  
_His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying_  
_He's so wonderful, and I tell him every day. _  
_Oh, I know, I know when I compliment him, he won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see _  
_But every time he asks me if he looks okay, I say_

Then he belts…

_WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE_  
_THERE'S NOT A SINGLE THING I'D CHANGE_  
_'CAUSE BOY YOU'RE AMAZING_  
_JUST THE WAY YOU ARE_

And as Axel was about to go on to the next part of the chorus, the windows slam open to reveal… Roxas' parents.

Mortified, Axel stops singing and begins to profusely apologize. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I did not mean to wake you guys up!" he shouted up at them.

Roxas' mother just shook her head with a smile and retreated back into the room. However, Axel's blond boyfriend's father stayed at the window a little longer. "Roxas' room is the other side of the house you dipshit. But I think he's about to get the door. Next time just call or something for christ's sake." Then the older man slammed the windows shut again.

True to his word, Roxas was opening the front door seconds later and ushered Axel into the house. "What the fuck was that?" the blond asked, unsure if he was elated or embarrassed at the display. Probably both.

Axel just answered with a smile, "I wanted to let you know how awesome I think you are. Happy Valentine's Day, Rox."

Then they kissed.

**A/N:** The song is adapted from Bruno Mars' 'Just the Way You Are' clearly, I am not Bruno Mars.


	6. 0 Days (SoRiku)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: KINGDOM HEARTS AND ALL ASSOCIATED NAMES DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS. I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO MAKE THESE BOYS MINE.**

**A/N**: So! Hellfire Phoenix here on asked me to write a cute little one shot about how Sora and Riku first met in the Countdown universe. You should really go read that if you haven't already. It is a fabulous fic that I bother her to write all the time.

0 Days 0 Hours 0 Minutes 0 Seconds left

Sora Leonart-Strife was excited to start school. First grade with his twin brother was going to start in three hours! So long away. He was already awake and ready to go and bouncing in his bed, making noise. Roxas was still sleeping in the bed next to his own and Sora didn't care if he woke the blond boy up. He was just too excited because, "SCHOOL. SCHOOL. SCHOOL. SCHOOL!"

He was finally sick of waiting for his brother to wake up about two minutes later. So, Sora decided to go straight to the source of most amusement. His two new dads! He knew that most kids got a mom and a dad, but he really loved having two dads more. They took care of him and Roxas really good. The small boy made his way quietly down the hall and opened the door do his parent's room, peeking his head in.

Finding the two men asleep and sprawled across the bed, Sora grinned with mischief dancing in his eyes. He scratched the little band on his wrist. It was getting itchy these days he didn't understand why. The numbers that were on the display were getting smaller. He could read most of them now! Ignoring the itch on his arm, he crept into his parent's room and climbed on the bed.

Sora took a deep breath and stood up on his toes on the soft mattress. Standing between the two sleeping men, he started jumping up and down, bouncing on the bed and screeching in the way only little kids could. "GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS. SCHOOL SCHOOL. SCHOOOOOOOOOL. SCHOOL STARTS TODAY. CAN YOU GUYS MAKE WAFFLES AND STUFF?"

Cloud, the man contributing the 'Strife' of Sora's name groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. He didn't want to admit that he was awake now. The demon brat, as he so fondly called Sora, had woken them up at five in the morning. Leon and himself had been awake quite late the night before with certain 'activities.' He cracked an eye open and stared at Sora's smiling face. The boy was just too cute to ignore. "Leon… The child is up…" the blond man said in attempt to make his husband get out of bed first.

Leon was awake. He had been since Sora opened the door and he knew Cloud had been awake since then too. Their previous military training had stuck to them and both woke up at the slightest sound. It had taken them a while to get used to sleeping next to each other because one of them would panic and be ready for a fight when the other shifted in their sleep or got up for some water. He still continued to steadfastly ignore his blond husband and pretended to be dead asleep.

Seeing Leon ignore him got Cloud thinking. He'd have some fun with Sora before waking Roxas up for waffles. "Pssst. Hey Sora, I think you should help me wake Leon up," he said to his son in a loud stage whisper. Sora nodded excitedly and stared at Cloud, ready for instructions. Cloud sat up and continued in his stage whisper, "You should jump on your dad and tickle him to wake him up. But wait until I leave to go get Roxas first, okay?" He finished his devious plan with a wink and Sora responded obediently with a side smile and a nod.

Cloud made a show of quietly slipping out of the bed and tiptoed to the door. Sora kept grinning and waited two minutes before getting ready to jump on Leon. But, Leon was prepared. So when Sora jumped on him with a war cry, the brunet man turned around and grabbed the toddler, turning Cloud's plan against him. The boy's shrieks of glee resounded through the room as Leon's fingers attacked his sides.

Moments later, Leon continued with his tickle attack as Cloud reentered the room with a sleepy Roxas in his arms. The blond toddler rubbed at his eyes and before he knew what was going on, Cloud threw the boy onto the bed and joined his husband in tickling their children. The two boys cried for mercy with huge smiles on their faces and their fathers both relented. They lay in the early morning sunlight while catching their breath.

The two adults shared a smile while watching their kids whisper to each other. They were so happy and feeling so blessed to have these two children with them, both of which have grown so much in the last year or so they had all been together. Finally, Cloud got up again, "So, someone said something about waffles?"

Three hours later found the young family of four walking down the hallways of Jenova Upper Sector Elementary School to send Sora and Roxas to their first class. Both of the toddlers had their left hands attached to their father's right hand. Cloud couldn't help but to notice Sora's wrist timer. It showed only minutes left.

Ten minutes. Cloud had ten minutes before Sora was to meet his soul mate. Entering the first grade classroom, Leon and Cloud let go of Roxas' and Sora's hands and sat down in the side lines to watch them along with the other parents who had come to see off their children. Being a private school, they administration welcomed the parents of first, second, and third grade students to observe the classroom on the first day of class.

"Leon… Sora's timer… He's going to meet is soul mate in the next ten minutes," Cloud murmured to Leon as the man threw an arm over his shoulders and leaned in.

Leon nodded in understanding. He had noticed the boy's timer as well. Roxas' had another eleven odd years on his, but Sora's… Sora's timer would run out that day.

Not two minutes later, the teacher called out, "Alright kids! It's time for recess! Everyone go out and play!" As soon as her words were finished, there was a mass crowd of kids running toward the door to the playground. Cloud smiled and Leon's mouth quirked up in one corner as they two proud parents watched Sora dragging Roxas along. Roxas always preferred the indoors. Sighing, knowing they weren't going to be able to watch Sora meet his soul mate, Leon and Cloud got out of their chairs. They said a few words to the teacher before taking their leave, and going to work.

* * *

Leon was the one who swung by to pick up the boys after school. He was able to convince his boss to let him go early to get his children, but Cloud was still stuck at work. The brunet man kept a sharp eye out for his children and spotted them as soon as they came out the doors.

"Alpha!" Sora and Roxas yelled at the same time. They toddlers ran over to their father and wrapped themselves around his legs for a moment in greeting. Leon chuckled at their antics before grabbing their hands and leading them to his car. The drive home was filled with chatter on Sora's end. Roxas was pretty quite except to tell a story about how he found one of the older girls' bracelets in the sandbox then was able to return it to her. Hearing that made Leon puff up in pride a bit. He and Cloud had raised the boys well.

Getting home, Sora kept chattering on and on about his day. He drew a picture of their family, read a picture book, and they had both met a new friend! Leon humored the boy and kept humming affermations while pulling out some crackers and juice for an after school snack. He watched Roxas carefully, hoping the boy wasn't too put out by his brother's constant talking. He was relieved that Roxas was sitting with a content smile on his face, happy to hear his brother speak.

"So what's your new friend's name?" Leon asked after a little while, stealing a few crackers from the plate between them all.

"His name is Riku!" Sora answered happily. He was bouncing in his seat. "He's really nice! And he's really smart too! He can already read big kid books!" Leon chuckled again. Ah to be young again. He glanced at Sora's tiny wrist and saw that yes, the numbers were all down to zero. Glancing at Roxas', there was still ten years. He hoped they wouldn't worry over the timers for another eight years at least. Not until middle school. He was dreading the day he would have to explain them to his children.

Roxas and Sora polished off their snacks and started whispering excitedly with each other. Their first day of school had been a success and they had a new friend!

Eight o'clock came far too soon and the two boys were bathed and tucked into bed by their fathers. Roxas drifted off soon enough and Sora was close behind him. One word escaped the small boy's lips as he fell asleep. "Riku…"

**A/N:** So yeah, I'm no where near the awesome writer that Pinta is. But I hope I was able to do some justice for these two darling children! I'm keeping it vague mostly so I don't COMPLETELY screw up Pinta's thinking. :') Hope you all enjoyed this!


	7. Lazy Days (XigDem)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: KINGDOM HEARTS AND ALL ASSOCIATED NAMES DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS. I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO MAKE THESE BOYS MINE.**

magnificientfailure: Person A has been in a non-committing relationship with person B for a long time, and then person B tells A that s/he has seemed to developed feelings of them. Person A breaks up with them on the spot, but s/he cannot help feeling guilty.

**Notes:** OH MAN I KNOW I SAID I'D DO THIS FOR AKUROKU, BUT OH MY GODDDDD. I'M GETTING NOTHING BUT XIGDEM FROM THIS NOW.

—

Demyx woke up late in the morning on Sunday. It had been yet another wonderfully hazy, pleasured filled night with his usual booty call. There was nothing he enjoyed more than waking up in Xigbar's bed the morning after and watching as the older man's features were smoothed by sleep.

Xigbar's usual goading smirk was set in a small frown and his eyepatch was sitting on the nightstand where he had left it the night before. His long hair was now a tangled mess that he would grouch at Demyx for within five minutes of waking up. Demyx admired the view and laid his head on the holder man's broad chest, savoring the closeness he only got on mornings like this one.

An hour or so passed in which the sunbeams peeking through the curtains made their way across the bed, hitting Xigbar in the face. The light woke the older man and he groaned in annoyance, throwing an arm over Demyx and turning away from the light.

"What time 's it?" Xigbar groaned, trying to ignore the fact that he was awake.

Demyx held in his giggles as he glanced up at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand, next to the abandoned eyepatch. It was one of the few things in Xigbar's apartment that had color beyond purple and black. The yellow, blue, and red colors read 10:43am. "It's about ten forty-five," the blond replied, laying his head back down on Xigbar's chest. He would savor the contact while he was allowed it.

Not even a minute later, Xigbar pushed Demyx away and got out of bed, padding stark naked over to the shower. "Goddamnit Demyx! Do you have to play with my hair so much every time? It takes me an hour just to get all these tangles out and more conditioner than I want to think about," he complained as he turned the water on.

"You could always cut it, you know!" Demyx countered with a pout. He was being chastised and he had lost his cuddle buddy. He was not happy. But the hour he had laying next to the man was enough to keep him content for the next week. The blond laid back in bed and pondered.

Xigbar and Demyx had been casually seeing each other for a while now. Over a year, actually. But… Demyx couldn't keep it casual anymore. He hadn't had a different partner in a good six months. It has just been Xigbar for so long. And even before then, every time he was with someone else, he couldn't help but to think about the older man. He lapsed back into his thoughts for a while, only shaken from them when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Same time next week?" Xigbar asked while toweling off his hair. He was still shirtless but found some sweats to put on.

"I love you."

The words slipped from Demyx's mouth before he could process what exactly he was saying. But, what was said was said and he kept his gaze even when he met Xigbar's one good eye.

"Get out." Xigbar's voice cut through the silence that hung over them like knives.

Demyx felt his eyes start watering. But he simply gathered his things while Xigbar stood motionless in the middle of the bedroom. The blond man dressed himself, left a lingering kiss on the older man's cheek, and departed from the loft.

As soon as Demyx left his apartment, Xigbar collapsed onto the floor. He truly didn't love the younger man back. But he wanted to, so much. The years had turned him against accepting any kind of affection. He also hated himself for hurting such a perfect person.

Xigbar was sure he could find it in him to love again. Years in the future. But he promised he would never love someone as perfect as the young musician that had been his partner for so long. It would ruin the perfection.

So he cried. A few hours later, he pulled himself off the floor and grabbed a bottle of water. While he was drinking, he thought, '_I can find someone else_.'

**Notes**: Are you crying? Because I am crying. Please review!~


End file.
